


Earfquake

by ajak



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, Smut, sksjsbdb, so. will is jacking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajak/pseuds/ajak
Summary: “Y’know, Scho, if you needed to wank that bad, you should’ve invited me.” He says as he turns off the torch, “I don’t mind lending a hand.”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is shit sksjbdd im so sorry for my terrible writing.
> 
> im at stasia#7456 on discord if you wanna like...... tell me how bad this is sksjbdd okay here we go

Will needs to get out of here.

The growing tightness in his pants was driving him insane, and he wishes he could make Tom shut up. But once Tom starts running his mouth, it’s hard to get him to stop. And as usual, he hadn’t realized what he said. Tom is a man who acts on emotions, and not thoughts. It’s what made him so reckless and irresponsible. Will tells himself this, thinking that anger could replace the lust he was feeling, that maybe his hardness would go away in the next 15 minutes.

It doesn’t. 

For 15 minutes, he was hunching over. Every single time someone walks between the sandbags that most of the men sat on, he covers himself as best as he can. When a slight twinge of pain starts to build, he shifts uncomfortably, and Tom notices.

“What’s wrong, Scho?” He asks, and Will shakes his head as he attempts to discreetly adjust himself.

“Just spilled uh- some shit on myself. I’m gonna go clean myself up.” Will says and begins to stand up, trying to subtly cover his hardness as he does.

He tries to face away from Tom, but he also doesn’t want the other soldiers to notice his hard-on. He knew they would most likely tease him about it later or laugh at him. He tells himself as he walks away that maybe it wasn’t  _ that  _ visible underneath the uniform he wore, but when he notices a private’s eyes flicker down to his crotch, he walks even faster. He spots a tree a good distance away from the sandbags that he and Tom sat on, and decides to settle there. It was dark, and the other soldiers were talking and laughing loudly, so no one would hear him or see him.

Will slid down against the tree and onto the ground, hoping that no one other than the unknown private saw the tent in his pants. He unbuttons his pants and shoves his hand into them, wraps his hand around his hard cock, and begins to pump it. His pace is slow; His mind isn’t completely focused on getting rid of it. He’s thinking about what Tom said, replaying the moment over and over in his head. He shuts his eyes, and leans his head back against the tree. 

Tom had gotten his letter right before they were fed. They were always given letters right before they were given food. He read his letter over and over like he couldn’t believe what he was reading, and then he looked up to Schofield with a smile. He told him how his mum wanted Tom to bring Will over, and Will listened and agreed to coming over to his house. He had gotten distracted by the other men when they spilled rum along with some food, and laughed at their own clumsiness. He watched them frantically try to clean it up, but Will knew it was no use.

When he had looked back to Tom, he couldn’t ignore the rosy dust across his cheeks, the twinkle in his eyes that looked like stars had emerged through a light blue sky, the pen he held with two fingers placed between his teeth. He couldn’t look away when Tom had suggested they would share the bed. Will couldn’t respond, he was too shocked by his words and hypnotized by how the glow of the nearby fire danced across his face. Tom’s knees brushed against his, his hand crept onto his arm, and he kept talking, suggesting other things they could do, jokes weaved into his words. He couldn’t help but to imagine sharing a bed with Tom, his mind was locked onto it once the younger man said the words. The suggestion was very bold, even for Tom. 

“Will?”

Will jolts and immediately covers his cock with both his hands. He turns and sees Tom standing next to the tree with a torch in his hand. He watches the corners of his mouth curve into a smirk, and the younger man walks in front of him.

“Y’know, Scho, if you needed to wank that bad, you should’ve invited me.” He says as he turns off the torch, “I don’t mind lending a hand.”

Will felt his face burn with embarrassment, and was thankful that the sun had disappeared around an hour ago.

“Do you.. do you need a hand?” The playfulness in his voice was gone, and Will met his eyes.

The amused look in his eyes, the smug smirk on his lips, they had vanished. He slowly realizes he’s dead serious about helping him out.

“Y-Yes.” Will answers, and his hands drop down onto his lap.

He watches Tom crouch down onto his knees, set the torch down, and feels his hand slide over his. He keeps his eyes on Tom, trying to read him. He sees him bite his bottom lip, and his hand finally meets his cock. Will lets out a quiet gasp as he began to stroke him, and what was happening finally hit him. His closest friend, Thomas fucking Blake, had his hand around his cock and was willingly wanking him off.

“You okay there, Scho?” Tom looks up at him, meeting his eyes.

“Better than ever.” Will chuckles, and Tom snorts.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I have a magic hand.” He brags as he focuses his attention to his movements, “You’ll be coming in no time.”

The older man laughs quietly at that, and looks at Blake’s free hand, “Give me your other hand.”

Tom looks at him, and his mouth opens to say something, probably something cocky, but he shuts it quickly and lays his hand on Will’s thigh. It was probably one of the few times he had seen Tom truly think about his next words. The older man slides his hand onto his, and he squeezes it gently. Tom squeezes it back in response, and he looks down to his occupied hand. Will runs his thumb across a few of his knuckles, and notices the small scar on his jaw. He doesn’t want to come too fast, so he decides to make Tom speak to drift his mind away from the pressure rebuilding inside. 

“Where’d you get that scar on your jaw from?” He asks.

“Oh, uh,” Tom chuckles, recalling the memory, “When we were small lads, me and Joe were arguing, and he scratched me there. Then I bit him, he punched me, and soon we were on the ground fighting. Mum was fuming and I was screaming and Joe was bawling, we had never seen her that angry before. Joe still has a scar on his arm from me biting him.” 

Will laughs at the story, and in the moonlight, he can see Tom’s light blue eyes glance up at him. He can see the nervousness and lust in them, and a few moments pass before Tom starts talking again.

“Keep staring at me and I’m going to start blushing, Scho.” He says, continuing his movements. 

“If you did,” Will grunts, “I wouldn’t be able to see.”

“Yes, you would. Unless some clouds appeared out of nowhere and floated in front of the moon, you’d be able to see me.” Tom shakes his head with a laugh, his pace becoming quicker, “You’re a terrible liar.”

“Last time I remembered, there wasn’t this much talking during wanking.” 

“Oh, yeah? And when was the last time someone had their hand around your cock?”

“Not t-too long ago.” 

“Pft, yeah right. The last time you were touched was probably… never.”

Will releases a quiet, needy moan from the back of his throat, and Tom looks up at him with wide eyes. He slows his pace, and Will bucks his hip up.

“Don’t stop,” he gasps, and the younger man nods.

His other hand grasps Tom’s shoulder, and he leans his head back against the tree. Tom speeds up his motions, causing noises of pleasure to escape from Will’s lips. He feels Tom tightening what used to be an unsure grip, his fingers teasing his tip here and there, replacing the anxiety in his strokes with confidence. 

“Fuck, Tom,” He moans breathily, and grits his teeth.

He shuts his eyes, squeezes his hand hard, and allows himself to be pushed over the edge. He can feel Tom squeezing his hand back, he can feel his muscles tensing and shuddering, heat churning and bliss rolling throughout his body. It’s waves of pure euphoria, flooding every nook and cranny inside him. The high fades slowly, his cock twitching in Tom’s hand, and both of Tom’s hands slowly release their grip. The younger man’s hand slides out from under his, and Will sighs.

“Ah, shit, Schofield.” Tom groans and looks at the mess on their uniforms.

“Your fault. You had my cock in your hand.” Will says with a chuckle, and starts digging in his pockets.

“Well, yeah, but you shouldn’t have come so much. I mean, look at this!” He points at his uniform, “I doubt these stains will ever come out. When we take these uniforms home, I’m going to hand mine to my mum so she can wash it with real soap and when she asks me what the hell these stains are, I’m going to tell her that Lance Corporal William Schofield came on me.”

“You said you had a magic hand.” The older man says as he pulls out some bandages from his uniform’s pocket, “Whoever asks, just tell them it was milk or cheese or something. Or cover it with mud. And you would never tell your mum that anyways. You know she’d faint or die from a heart attack. Here.”

He hands half of the bandages to Tom, and he takes them with his clean hand and begins to wipe himself down.

“You remember when they told us about not wasting bandages?” Tom asks as Will begins to clean himself up, “This is a stupid fucking waste of bandages. Next time, I’ll make sure to aim you away from our uniforms.”

“Next time?” Will asks, and his voice cracks when he speaks.

He can see the shock on Tom’s face from his own words harden to a cocky expression, and he says, “Well, you are going to return the favor, aren’t you? Or should I ask one of our other fellow soldiers?”

“No, no,” Will says quickly, “I’ll return the favor.”

  



	2. please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys

hey so im like. not into 1917 anymore and tbh i consider this my worst writing LMFAO but i’m thinking about either rewriting this or completely deleting it, i deleted flaws in blue skies and i’m so sorry if u enjoyed that fic but personally i just look back at it and cringe. so yeah. either expect this to be updated squeaky clean or for it to be lost to the void ❤️

AND IK I SAID I WOULD WRITE A SECOND PART TO THIS AND I DID BUT I PROCRASTINATED AND IT WAS MONTHS PAST ALREADY SO I NEVER POSTED IT LMAOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> once again, at stasia#7456 on discord, criticize my writing if you would like to 🥺 i can take it


End file.
